Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal.
Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal is a portable device receiving power through a detachable battery. A secondary battery can be used for the portable terminal. Secondary batteries of today are used for the applications requiring low power consumption. Example applications of the secondary battery include car ignition devices, portable devices, gadgets, and uninterruptable power supplies.
Demand for secondary batteries is growing fast due to the recent advancement of wireless communication technology. In most cases, secondary batteries are fabricated in a cylinder shape, square shape, or pouch shape. This variety of battery shape is ascribed to the fact that secondary batteries are fabricated by installing an electrode assembly consisting of cathode, anode, and membrane inside a metal can of cylinder or square shape or inside a pouch-type case made of aluminum laminate sheet, and injecting electrolyte into the electrode assembly. Therefore, since separate space for secondary battery is necessary, the secondary battery limited to the shape of a cylinder, square, or pouch may become an obstacle for development of portable devices of various shapes. In this regard, there is growing demand for a new type of secondary battery whose shape can be easily changed so that the secondary battery can be applied to portable terminals in various ways.